


Sleeply whispers

by LadyBlueSoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, They have cat children, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri and Otabek live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlueSoul/pseuds/LadyBlueSoul
Summary: Just a short, sweet fic about Yuri and Otabek.





	

Otabek eyes burned with tiredness as he trudged up the frigid metal stairs that lead to his and Yuri’s shared apartment, the bitter wind slapped the exhausted man in the face. It was late, Otabek guessed that Yuri had already headed to bed. A smile stretched across his worn features thinking of how he would slowly slide into bed with his lover, cuddle, share some sweet kisses and fall into a dreamless sleep… He really needed that.

 

Opening the apartment door, warmth and the smell of cinnamon embraced Otabek pleasantly, he quickly stepped inside and removed his heavy winter clothing. A soft mew captured his attention, Lily one of their many cats, was sitting in the hallway, looking at him with tired eyes.

 

“Did I wake you?” He whispered as he gathered the small cat in his arms and began making his way to the bedroom. “Is mama sleeping?”

 

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Yuri’s soft voice broke through the thick darkness, Otabek could see his lean silhouette leaning against the doorframe. “I’m not a women.” 

 

“I didn’t say you were .” He chuckled handing the half asleep cat to his lover, kissing his warm cheek as he did so. “You act like mama to them.”

 

“Whatever…” Yuri sighed he couldn't deny that. He planted gentle kiss on Otabek chapped lips. He missed the other man, they rarely saw each other because of how much time Otabek had been spending at the rink. He wouldn’t tell the Kazakhstan that though.

 

“I’m sorry Yura,” Otabek whispered against Yuri’s silky lips, his hushed voice riddled with guilt. “I’ve been neglecting you so much…”

 

“Mhh, make it up to me later. Okay?” Yuri smiled gingerly as he moved into the room. He laid Lily carefully on the bed before climbing on himself, guesting for Otabek to join him. “Right now let’s get some sleep.”

 

All Otabek gave was a exhausted nod before climbing into bed beside his beloved kitten, he pulled the smaller male close and buried his face into yuri’s pale neck. Breathing in the all too familiar, comforting scent of Yuri. He honestly didn’t know where he would be without his lucky russian fairy… he held Yuri close and left chaste kisses along the boy’s neck and collarbone all the while whispering gentle and loving words to the russian as Yuri stroked his dark hair soothingly. Otabek could feel sleep begin to take him and before drifting off, he whispered almost urgently… 

 

“I love you Yura, I love you so much…” 

  
“I love you too Beka…”


End file.
